The Fight Against Bubble Buddy
'The Fight Against Bubble Buddy '''is the twenty-first episode of ''Leader Plankton!. Characters *Bubble Buddy (debut) *Leader Plankton *Prisoner SpongeBob *Sir Sandy *Patrick Star *Timmy the Twina (two cameos) Locations Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil *Anti-Plankton (brief cameo; in the faraway background) Space *Bubbletamia (debut) **Bubble Buddy's house (debut) Plot When Bubble Buddy finds out that SpongeBob is Leader Plankton's prisoner, he rushes to Bikini Bottom to save him. Story Somewhere in the faraway planet known as Bubbletamia, Bubble Buddy was on his computer. "Ahh...what a beautiful day! The bees are flying! The troubles are popping! I wonder what SpongeBob is doing this fine day!" he said. He searched up on his computer, "SpongeBob SquarePants", and his eyes widened. "He's being held prisoner by someone named Leader Plankton!?!" gasped Bubble Buddy. "I've got to get there and save him!" he said before jumping in his bubble rocket and heading straight down to Bikini Bottom. "AHHH!!!" he screamed as he crashed into another rocket, causing his rocket to pop. "Who are you?!?!" Bubble Buddy demanded. "Why I'm Sir Sandy! I'm trying to save the ocean from Leader Plankton's wrath!" she explained. "Is it true he's held SpongeBob captive?" asked Bubble Buddy. "He sure has!" replied Sir Sandy. "I've got to save him!" said Bubble Buddy. Sir Sandy busted down the Bucket of Evil door. "What do you want, Sandra! I thought Patrick trapped you in a rocket!" said Leader Plankton. "He did but this here bubble rescued me!" explained SS. Prisoner SpongeBob looked out his cell. "Bubble Buddy!" he exclaimed in joy. "Let SpongeBob go!" shouted Bubble Buddy. "Never!' shouted Leader Plankton. A cage fell over Bubble Buddy and Sir Sandy but Bubble Buddy just slid through it. Bubble Buddy stepped right on top of Leader Plankton. "OWWW!!! OWWW!!! MY EYE!!!!!!!!" shouted Leader Plankton as his eyes burned to a crisp. "Okay that's it! I'm calling in the starfish!" shouted Leader Plankton. Patrick crashed in and wrestled Bubble Buddy, but was just captured in a bubble. "There's nothing you can do about me!" exclaimed Bubble Buddy as he slid open the cell door. Timmy the Twina jumped out and hugged Bubble Buddy. "Oh, really? Is there really nothing I can do about it?" asked Leader Plankton taking out some cheese. "Cheese?" asked Bubble Buddy. "Not that!" said Leader Plankton and plopped the cheese into his mouth. "This!" exclaimed Leader Plankton and held out a needle in the air. Bubble Buddy gasped. "You wouldn't!" he said. "Try me," said Leader Plankton. "I'm not capturing them. They deserve to be free," said Bubble Buddy. "Okay, your choice!" said Leader Plankton. He threw the needle straight at Bubble Buddy, causing him to pop. "Bubble Buddy!" shouted a crying Prisoner SpongeBob. Leader Plankton poked the needle into the bubble Patrick was poked in, and Patrick trapped Prisoner SpongeBob and Timmy back in the cells where they belonged. "Life is sweet!" announced Leader Plankton. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Episodes Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:2012